The Sound Rings
by Quarz
Summary: How heavily will Remnant be affected if this one 'kid' is added into it? Do be warned, NO characters are safe from death/permanent damage in my fanfiction .3. Find out everything by reading all the chapters. May your favorite character be safe.
1. The First Wave

**First time writing a fan fiction .3.**

 **I hope you find my imagination interesting enough. He will be called 'The teenager' until he reveals his name (just FYI).**

 **Sorry to anyone if my character has major similarities to yours, I have no intentions of 'stealing characters'.**

 **This is just a short chapter.**

In the middle of the night, only one of the many apartments still has the lights on.

The teenager in that apartment was engrossed with what he was doing.

He'd be wearing a headphone and fiddling with a sound mixer while bobbing his head up and down.

He'd mumble,"Finally... This takes way too long.".

The teen then stood on his chair before getting ready to jump.

He leapt off the chair and landed right ontop of his bed before quickly drifting off into deep sleep.

The alarm clock on the shelf by the bed would ring uncontrollably emitting a very annoying sound.

The teenager woke up gritting his teeth and clenching his fists tightly.

"This piece of useless junk...",he whispered.

The teenager would pick the clock up before throwing it out his window.

He'd ask himself,"Now, what is the time... Wait,I just threw my clock out.".

The teenager made his way out of the room to the kitchen in order to get his breakfast ready.

He made a simple looking sandwich containing some tuna and eggs before walking out of his apartment.

He'd be pondering,"Am I going to be late?".

The teenager reached the terminal for the airships and showed the security guards his ticket before boarding the airship.

The airship did not have too many people in it. After all, it was the airship to the prestigious Beacon Academy.

The teenager took a headphone out of his bag and connect it to his scroll via signals.

He was listening to some pop song.

A plain looking guy with blonde hair walked up to him and greeted,"Hey there, my name's Jaune. Jaune Arc, what about you?".

The teenager replied promptly,"I am Zet, Zet Luna. I know it sounds somewhat similar to a girls' name, my parents just have weird tastes."

Jaune:"I see, are you listening to some music?"

Zet:"Erm,why do you think I am wearing a headphone..."

Jaune:"Can I listen to it as well?"

Zet:"Sure, why not? Just be careful with the headphones."

Zet took the headphones off and handed it to Jaune.

Jaune put the headphones on and listened to the music.

The music sounded relaxing and calm, with a gentle melody.

A few minutes later, Jaune was done with listening to the music so he took the headphones off.

When Jaune was returning Zet the headphones, he accidentally dropped it.

The headphones would fall to the ground with a 'thud' sound.

When Zet realised what Jaune just did, his eyes twitched and he looked irritated.

Zet elbowed Jaune in the stomach causing Jaune to feel nauseous.

Zet picked his headphones up and checked for scratches before placing it around his neck.

(Quietly to himself)Zet:"He deserved it..."

Jaune then leaned against the window before getting thrown around in the airship vommiting.

The airship then landed and all the students alighted, including Zet.

Jaune then went to a corner and continued puking.

When Zet saw the Beacon Academy, he was awestruck.

Zet:"Wow... . !"

Zet then saw a girl with a reddish hair being reprimanded by a girl in white.

He recognised the girl in white as Weiss Schnee,heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

All Zet did was look at them briefly before moving on.

Zet then moved along with the crowd and arrived at what seemed like an open auditorium.

A man in a black attire with a green scarf whom Zet recognised as Ozpin,the headmaster of Beacon walked up to the microphone.

Ozpin:"Ahem...I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of hone your craft and acquire new when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, assume knowledge..."

Zet yawned and put his headphones on before ignoring the rest of his dull speech.

A woman dressed formally with a purple cape took over Ozpin,Zet also knew who she was. She is a teacher in Beacon Acadamy named Glynda Goodwitch.

Glynda:"All of you are to report to the ballroom for tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins."

Despite Zet having headphones on, he could hear what Glynda said clearly.

Zet then spent the remaining time of the day working on fine tuning the pitches of the musics he has.

 **Chapter 2 soon.  
**

 **I know that this chapter is full of introductions and does not have any content. I am just testing out the style of writing, next chapter will be where the action comes in.**


	2. The Second Wave

**Hi hi~ This is my second fan fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it,hopefully...**

 **Speech explanation, (Tone)(Character):"(Dialogue).". If tone is empty, it is normal speech.**

 **Please do leave reviews and suggest how this can be even better.**

 **I also want more people to give suggestions on how the story can go.**

 **Enough introductions, time to get on to some action.**

Zet was exhausted from fine tuning his music and could not stay awake any more.

He just laid down on the floor of the ballroom before falling asleep. During midnight, everyone was sleeping. A grimm snuck past the guards and entered, the grimm resembled a bipedal wolf with black fur and bonelike spines.

Ozpin was watching everything that is going on in the school through cameras. Ozpin immediately noticed that grimm sneaking it's way in. He picked up his cane before leaving the office to confront the grimm. All it took was just a few seconds for Ozpin to appear right infront of the grimm.

The grimm growled menacingly at Ozpin but Ozpin was unfazed by it.

The grimm raised its arm up, revealing five claws sharp enough to rip through flesh with ease.

When the grimm tried to claw Ozpin, it just fell to the ground before vaporising into nothing.

Ozpin:"I'd consider my job done for today, time to head back."

Ozpin then returned to his office where he would work on the finalising the plans of the initiation.

On the next day,Zet would wake up and slowly open his eyes. When he opened his eyelids, the sun rays were directly shining right into his face. Zet quickly put a hand infront of his face to try and block the sunlight while squinting.

Zet looked around in the ballroom and realised that there was nobody left. At this moment, Zet knew exactly what happened. He overslept on one of the most important days in quickly stripped off all his clothes since there was no one else there and put on his combat clothes. The clothes was a simple suit with a metallic attachment to place a collapsible headphone and a scroll.

Zet took out his headphones before collapsing it into the shape of a cuboid. He then placed both the headphone and the scroll into that metallic attachment he usually refers to as 'pouch'.

Zet ran into the locker area and threw his bag in his locker before sprinting at full speed out again.

Ozpin would be at Beacon Cliff with a group of students, including some whom Zet recognises.

Apparently,Ozpin and Glynda was giving a speech again.

Ozpin:"For years you have trained to become today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Glynda:"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

(To herself)Girl with reddish hair:"What?..."

Ozpin:"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well with. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after lan-"

Zet would run of of the small forest before shouting.

Zet:" I AM HERE! Am I late? I am so sorry!"

Ozpin:"Yes, you are late. Now, stand on the last launchpad."

Zet:"Wait, launchpad?"

Ozpin:"I will explain later. For now, I shall repeat only the most important first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four you've partnered up, make your way to the northen end of the will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will will be monitored and graded for the duration of your our instructiors will not will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several pair must choose one, and erturn to the top of the will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you there any questions?"

Jaune:"Yeah,um,sir-"

Ozpin:"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone would be ready except for Jaune trying to ask Ozpin about the landing.

One by one, the students would be flung into the sky by the powerful launchpad.

When Zet was flung, he opened his 'pouch' and took out his headphones before wearing it.

He was then casually choosing a music to play on his scroll while he was falling, he pressed a button and placed the scroll back into the 'pouch' before closing it.

The music had a steady and powerful beats.

When there was a large tree obstructing Zet, he smiled and punched the air in the direction of the tree.

A loud boom sound can then be heard by everyone. The tree would have a hole in it which Zet just flew past easily. When Zet was about to hit the floor, he did the exact same thing where he punched the air near the ground. This created another boom sound. Zet landed safely with no injuries but the ground had large cracks where Zet landed.

(Jokingly)Zet:"Oops, does this count as vandalising?"

(Excited)Zet:"Well, time to look for some partners!"

Zet would press the pause button on his headphones and put the headphones around his neck.

Everyone else already found their partners by now as Zet was the last person to land.

Zet would be walking around randomly trying to find the right direction. Despite Zet trying his best, he just could not find the path that brings him to the relics.

While he was walking around, he encountered a horde of beowolves which are grimms resembling bipedal wolves. At this point in time, Zet knew for sure that it was a life or death situaton. He tried to back off quietly without giving a fight. However, he kicked a pebble by accident. This made all the beowolves look at Zet immediately. They would slowly walk towards Zet and in a blink of an eye, Zet was surrounded.

Ozpin was looking at the scroll and noticed that Zet was surrounded.

Ozpin:"Glynda, can you go to where Zet is? Just in case, I have a feeling that he is in trouble. Remember, only intervene when he is truly in danger of dying."

Glynda:"Sure."

Zet:"Looks like I have no choice. It is either you or me, let's do this!"

Zet put his headphones on and pressed the next button thrice before pressing the play button.

Another music with a completely different melody would play.

This time it was a electronic music, the one Zet worked day and night on.

There was frequent high pitches accompanied by very fast beats.

His aura would slowly form a 'string' on the tip of each of his finger, each 'string' around 15 to 20 metres long.(50 to 65 foot)

Those strings would then slowly materialise and form strings with properties of plasma, a superheated gas.

Each string would be of a different color,red,blue,green,orange,indigo,violet,grey,white,black and pink. The strings will then be constantly be changing its color slowly every second.

The beowolves ignored what Zet just did and lunged towards him.

Zet:"Bad idea... Real bad idea."

His arms then started moving at high speeds, causing the strings to respond accordingly and act like a whip. However, it did not seem like one whip,two whips or even five whips. To the grimms, it appeared as if there was ten strings made of plasma moving individually. The moment the grimm lunged into the string, it got sliced and diced into small pieces before vaporising. All the beowolves in that small area instantaneously died.

Zet would suddenly feel light headed and kneel down gasping for air. There would still be two beowolves left that was preparing to sneak on Zet and bring him down. When the two grimm tried to kill Zet, Glynda came and telekinetically threw two rocks in the shape of a spear into the grimm.

Zet looked up at Glydna and thanked her. He then stood up and asked Glynda.

Zet:"Glynda, so am I disqualified or something now? If not, what am I supposed to do."

Glynda:"Just go back to Ozpin first, he will make the final decision."

After she said that, Zet found himself levitating and being sent back to the Beacon Cliff.

(To himself)Zet:"Well... Looks like I need to work on the music more, it takes up too much aura. Sonus Adaptare,you are one pesky semblance."

When he was back at the Beacon Cliff, Ozpin looked at him.

(Kind)Ozpin:"Don't worry, you passed. Just rest for now, I believe that semblance requires alot of aura."

(Happy)Zet:"Really?! Phew, I thought I actually failed the initiation."

A few hours passed and everyone came back, all with their partners and relic pieces resembling chess pieces.

Zet would wave to them while smiling, as if he was trying to indirectly tell them he passed without doing anything related to the initiation.

Everyone was then gathered in the open auditorium once again. However, it was not only going to be Ozpin on the stage this time. He would be selecting people in groups of four depending on their relic pieces. Zet also got to know most of the people by listening to Ozpin introducing them as a team. However, when Ozpin got to the last team.

Ozpin:"Team RWBY, the members are Yang xiao long, Blake belladonna,Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. Lead by Ruby Rose."

Ruby:"I can't believe it!"

Yang would then proceed to hug Ruby while Zet has a concerned look.

Ozpin:"However! There is a special exception this Luna, he passed the initiation without collecting any relic pieces or finding any partners. For now, I will appoint him to Team-"

 **To be continued.**

 **.3. Will it be Team RWBY? Team CRDN? Team JNPR? What team can it possibly be!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 3~**

 **I hope you enjoyed, I think I made some grammatical mistakes here and there but I will try my best to reduce them as much as possible.**


	3. The Third Wave

**Well, I don't think anyone would be interested in reading weird stories like this or even bother coming but I am still going to finish it.**

 **I know people that read a part of this might go 'this is unoriginal' etc.**

 **I have a course where things start going dark but as of now, it is just them recognising each other.**

 **Third fan fiction~ Enjoy.**

Ozpin:"However! There is a special exception this Luna, he passed the initiation without collecting any relic pieces or finding any partners. For now, I will appoint him to Team Z!"

Ozpin:"Most of you are probably confused about what Team Z is, especially Zet himself. Since he is the only student that passed the initiation throughout the history without completing the objective, he is the odd one out. Therefore, Zet will be in his own team. However, he can cooperate with members of other teams and form a temporary group for certain tasks; basically he is part of every single team right now."

Zet would be elated that everyone is now his 'teammates'.

This is when Zet's school life in Beacon Academy began. Zet would hang out with others frequently and try his best to make new friends. It could be because of his likable personality that people open up to him. This was truly a period of happiness and bliss, having fun messing around with each other and enjoying school life. There was many combat lessons, trainings and things like that as well. It made Zet's dream come true, the dream of having friends and enjoying life together.

However, peace does not last forever. They are about to be hit by the first wave of darkness...

 **VERY short one here. I just felt that it was suitable as I am about to do a small timeskip, sorry for anyone hoping for a longer chapter.  
I promise I will write one soon, as always,please leave feedbacks as I do read them. :**


End file.
